


The Two Skaters and The Merboy

by FanWriter83



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yuri on ice
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter83/pseuds/FanWriter83
Summary: After a morning walk down the beach with Makkachin, Viktor returns home with a child that carries a secret with him. He sprouts a tail every time he gets in contact with water. The two skaters try to raise the boy, but what happens when the kid's past catches up with him?





	1. A Fishy Surprise

Viktor walked lonely with Makkachin down the beach of Kasetsu, Yuuri's hometown. Normally Yuuri would come with them, but this time he rather stayed home in bed because he felt slightly sick. Viktor really hoped it wouldn't turn into the flu, because in two days the both of them had a competition.

The silver haired skater scanned the empty beach for his dog then saw her sprint away as if she saw or smelled something interesting. Obviously a sea gull or something. Viktor decided to let the brown poodle vent out, like every morning.

Viktor stopped in his tracks then turns to look at the ocean. His mind wanders back to the first time he was on the same beach with Yuuri. It was only last year, but it feels much longer. Lots of things happened after that.

Suddenly Viktor's memories is interrupted by a loud, fearful scream coming from the direction Makkachin went. The figure skater quickly jumped to his feet and ran towards the boulders his dog disappeared behind, earlier.

"Makkachin!" Viktor called out, hoping the dog would react and come back. Makkachin didn't. Instead the dog barked playfully and another, frightened scream echoed through the air. It definitely sounded like a small child. "Makkachin!"

Viktor suddenly halted his sprint when he reached the boulders and realized it formed some sort of a wall. Viktor called out his dog's name and when he heard her reply with her usual, happy bark, he knew his suspicion was right. Makkachin had climbed her way over the boulder wall to reach whatever was behind it.

The silver haired skater looked up, eyeing the boulders to see if they were save enough to climb onto. The child's, fearful screams had now turned into soft sobbing and Viktor realized he had no other choice than climb over it as well.

Viktor had never been a strong rock climber and he hesitantly took his first steps on the slippery rock while his hand grasped firmly onto the surface of the boulders. He almost slipped two or three times before he finally reached the top and could see what was behind it. He saw an open, sandy area and the boulders he stood on functioned as an wall surrounding it. More boulders stood between the sand and the open water, creating an open pathway to the shallow water.

Makkachin had focused her attention on the sand and dug a small hole while the child had cowered back into a small corner of the boulder wall. Viktor wondered how the kid could have reached the secluded part of the beach. He looked too small and fragile to climb, and too young to swim on his own.

Without startling the small child, Viktor started to climb down the boulders carefully, then landed successfully on the sandy area. Makkachin left her small hole for what it was and greeted her owner by jumping happily around him. The small child whimpered in fear and made himself more smaller.

"Don't be scared," Viktor said with warm, gentle tone of voice and levelled himself with the child, eyeing him at a distance that he thought the child would feel safe. The child followed Viktor's every move with big, frightened eyes. His face was dirty and stained with tears. Viktor points at himself. "My name is Viktor Nikiforov and this is my dog, Makkachin."

The child kept his gaze locked on Viktor and Makkachin as he tried to recoil further up against the boulders. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks while his entire body trembled in fear. Seeing a small child in a state like that, ached Viktor's heart and he started to wonder where his parents were. Didn't they miss him? How could they let him wander around the beach alone?

"Do you have a name?" Viktor asked when he, slowly, took a step towards the trembling child. The child flinched in fear then darted his eyes around to find a way out. "Please, don't be scared. I don't mean any harm, okay?" Viktor quickly crouched again, levelling himself with the boy.

The little boy pin-pointed his eyes back on Makkachin, then onto Viktor then to the water behind Viktor.

"I promise you, I won't hurt you," Viktor said with a gentle voice and the boy's eyes snapped back onto him, scanning Viktor's face as if he tried to figure out whether he was lying or not. Viktor couldn't help notice how blue they were. Clear blue like the ocean. "You can trust me, okay?"

It took a few seconds but then the small boy finally nodded, hesitant. Viktor rose back to his feet and slowly approached the little boy, extending his arms at the same time. The boy looked hesitant at first but finally moved forward and collapsed into Viktor's open arms, sobbing loudly.

"It's okay, don't cry," Viktor cooed and ran his fingertips through the boy's dirty and messy hair, gently. "You're safe with me, I'll promise."

* * *

Yuuri made himself a cup of tea and sat at the kitchen table looking at the clock, repeatedly. Viktor was never away with Makkachin that long and it worried him. Every now and then he also glanced at his phone to see if he had received a text, but every time he found nothing.

The young skater kept telling himself everything would be fine with Viktor and that Makkachin was with him, but as the minutes past his fear grew. Then suddenly there was a knock on the apartment door.

Yuuri snapped his eyes at the door and his heartbeat increased. Viktor always took the keys with him so he had no reason to knock, right? Who would? The police, to tell him something bad had happened to Viktor?

"No, don't be crazy," Yuuri spoke to himself and slowly rose up from the kitchen seat and walked towards the door, opening it slowly. Makkachin immediately raced inside and ran to the kitchen to see if Yuuri had prepared his breakfast while they were out, but it turned out he didn't.

Yuuri's mouth dropped agape when he saw Viktor standing in the hallway carrying a small boy in his arms. It looked like he was sleeping with his face buried in the crook of Viktor's chin. The child was wearing nothing but a long, dirty t-shirt and his arms and legs were just as dirty.

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri finally gasped. "Who is that?"

"I don't know," Viktor replied as he made way past Yuuri and walked towards the living room where he nestled the boy onto the couch before turning around and looking at Yuuri who slowly came into the living room as well. "All I know is that I found him at the beach, alone and scared. That T-shirt is the only clothing he's wearing and by the looks of it, he's been there for days."

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Do you think we should call the police. Whoever neglected this boy should go to jail."

"The police will inform child care instantly and place him into foster care. Trust me, that's not what he needs right now. I think the best thing is to let him sleep for a few hours, give him a proper meal and allow him to take a bath. We can always discus later what we do with him. Besides, we don't know for sure he's neglected. For all we know he got separated from his parents. We can always check newspapers for missing children."

Yuuri nodded. "Maybe you're right. But that leaves us with another problem. Either one of us first needs to do some grocery shopping."

"That would be me, since you should still be in bed," Viktor said with a smile and walked back to the front door. "I don't think you need to worry too much. The kid is exhausted and most likely will sleep for hours and…

"Don't worry, Vitya. Even if he wakes up while I'm alone, I know what to do," Yuuri said with a reassuring smile, even though he wasn't so sure himself. Viktor nodded in understanding and left.

Makkachin let out a disappointed sigh then Yuuri turned his head and found her sitting next to her empty bowl. Her eyes darted back and forth between him and bowl as if she tried to tell him something.

"I'm sorry, Makkachin. I was so worried something had happened to you and Vitya, I totally forgot to fill your bowl," Yuuri said then opened one of the kitchen cupboards and took out the bag with dog nibbles before pouring some of it into the dog's bowl. Makkachin licked Yuuri's bare toes as if she tried to tell him it was all forgiven.

Yuuri stole a glance into the living room and saw the boy was still fast asleep, then sits back down at the kitchen table and grabbed the newspaper, scanning it for the missing children section. He found nothing.

Makkachin finished her breakfast then wandered into the living room where she sat down beside the couch, facing the small boy and watched him as he slept quietly. There was something weird about the boy, but her human took it home so it was okay, right? Besides, maybe she could become friends with it just like she became friends with the other human her human grew attached to. This little human, if it was a human, just needed a little bit more time, because he looked scared at the beach, when she tried to play with him.

In the kitchen, Yuuri scanned some old newspapers with the same results. No one seemed to be looking for the small boy Viktor found at the beach. Did someone really abandon him like he thought in the first place? Who could be so cruel?

Yuuri dragged in a deep, sad sigh then poured himself another cup of tea when suddenly the front door swung open, revealing Yurio and his cat.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to find this place?!" Yurio hollered then stomped the foot he used to kick the door open back onto the floor, then barrelled inside. The cat squirmed free and disappeared into the living room.

Yuuri looked at Yurio with frightened eyes then suddenly remembered the teen would stay at their place until after the cup of China. Yurio drops his backpack into the corner of the kitchen, nonchalantly.

"Where's Viktor?!"

Yuuri opened his mouth to reply when suddenly a frightened and high-pitched scream came from inside the living room. The two skaters quickly rush inside and found the little boy, lying on the ground in fear, making a desperate attempt to crawl away underneath the couch while his frightened eyes were pin-pointed on Yurio's cat.

"Who's the scrawny little brat?!" Yurio asked.

Yuuri sighed. "Viktor found him on the beach and took him home."

Yurio rolled his eyes. "I should have known. Viktor always tends to take strays in. Anyway, where is my room? Vodka and I have to unpack our things before we head to- what's the name again of that indoor Ice rink you used to practice?"

"Ice Castle," Yuuri replied, then frowns; "Vodka?"

"Yes! Vodka is my cat, and Viktor's stray brat is stressing her out."

"Please don't use those awful names, Yurio. He can hear you." Yurio just rolled his eyes, took his cat back into his arms and decided to look around the apartment and pick his own room. Yuuri kneeled down beside the couch and peered under it. "You can come out again. The awful boy and his cat are gone."

The small boy looked at Yuuri with frightened eyes. His body was trembling and Yuuri could see tears well behind the boy's eyes. Then he heard someone walk into the kitchen and realized the door had been open the entire time.

"Yuuri, is everything okay?" Yuuri looked up and saw Viktor carrying bags filled with groceries. "Please tell me everything is okay."

Yuuri sighed; "Yurio is here and Vodka, his cat, scared the boy. He's under the couch right now and I think he won't come out for the next few hours."

Viktor sends a half-smile to Yuuri then says; "How about you make a few sandwiches for him while I'll persuade him to come out. I think he'll remember me, so it will be easier." Yuuri nodded then took the groceries from Viktor and headed back into the kitchen while Viktor kneeled down onto the floor beside the couch and poked his head underneath it. "Hi, you still remember me?"

The little boy nodded hesitantly.

"It looks like you found a very comfy yet very narrow hiding place here. Are you sure you want to stay here?" The boy nodded again. Viktor smiled. "Aren't you hungry? I bet Yuuri made something delicious for you."

Viktor extended his hand underneath the couch as an invitation for the boy to take it. It took a few seconds but the boy finally understood the gesture and took Viktor's hand then slowly crawled from under the couch. Then his clear blue eyes scanned the room. Viktor understood why.

"Don't worry, the cat isn't here. How about we eat something and then try to take a bath, huh? I'm pretty sure we can find some clean and decent clothes for you."

Viktor stood up then helped the boy onto his feet as well and started to make way to towards the kitchen, but the small boy took only one step on his wobbly feet before sinking back down to the floor. Tears popped back into his eyes.

"Please don't cry," Viktor cooed and helped the boy back onto his feet then lifted him up in his arms. "See, everything is fine," Viktor said and took the boy into the kitchen where Yuuri placed a plate with sandwiches onto the kitchen table. Viktor positioned the small boy onto a seat then placed the plate in front of him before sitting down as well and looked at Yuuri who sat down at the other end of the table. "The poor kid can barely walk, that exhausted he is."

Yuuri sighs sadly. "Viktor, I scanned all the newspapers from the last few days and neither of them mention a missing boy with his description. Maybe it is best to call the police and have child service take a look. We can always volunteer ourselves to take him in until they found his parents or someone who wants to adopt him."

Viktor shakes his head. "You know it won't work like that. They have foster families to do that job. How about we let him stay for two or three days before taking actions. He's too exhausted to get dragged from one place to another right now."

"Maybe you're right," Yuuri said with an understanding nod then looked at the small boy sitting parallel of him and chuckled when he saw the boy scan his food with a crunched nose.

A little while later, Yuuri filled the bathtub while Viktor knocked onto the guest room door and called out for Yurio.

"What do you want?" Yurio asked, poking his head around the door as he opened it, scowling madly.

Viktor smiled. "I was wondering if you had some clothes for Zale?"

"Wait, you named him already?! Does Pork Cutlet agree with this?!"

Viktor shrugged. "I will tell him later. First he needs a bath and clothes. Do you have some?"

"He's what, six years old? I'm 16, you idiot. My clothes won't fit!" Yurio scowled and wanted to shut the door, but Viktor stopped the door with his foot.

"Maybe, if you cut the leg sleeves of your pants shorter, it might fit. I think you can do the same thing with some of your old shirt, right?"

"VIKTOR!" Yuuri suddenly yelled from inside the bathroom and the silver haired skater rushed inside instantly. He found Yuuri sitting on the edge of the bathtub washing the little boy whit a frozen expression on his face. Viktor followed Yuuri's gaze.

"Wait, what's that?" Viktor finally gasped and pointed at the blue tail that draped over the edge of the bathtub.

Not taking his eyes off the tail, Yuuri whimpers; "So you see it too?"

"Yes!"

"It's not a dream?"

"No!"

"So we are both awake?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you're awake?"

"Of course I'm awake, Yuuri!"

"Wait, what is going on?" Yurio asked, stepping into the bathroom as well then saw the little merman in the bathtub and smirks; "Hey, there's a tail at the end of his body."

"WE KNOW!" both Yuuri and Viktor exclaimed, in sync, then Yuuri sighed tiredly. "What are we gonna do now?"

Viktor strokes his chin then suddenly smiles. "How about we just keep him?"

Yurio slapped his forehead then strolled outside the bathroom, mumbling; "Yeah, I bet Pork Cutlet's parents LOVE to become grandparents of a fish."

Yuuri looked at Viktor as if he just turned bonkers, but Viktor beamed like the sun and felt like a parent already.


	2. Full Moon Trouble

Yurio dragged himself inside the kitchen where he found Viktor in the midst of another attempt of preparing breakfast. Not only the kitchen looked wrecked but Viktor as well.

"Ugh, just stop, will yah? We have pork cutlet to do the cooking," the blond skater grunted then plopped down onto the nearest kitchen seat, eyeing the food ingredients that covered most parts of the kitchen floor, bench tops, and Viktor. "What exploded this time?"

Viktor, turning around to face the teenager, sighed sadly. "I just want to be a good papa for Zale, is that so much to ask?"

"He's here for like three weeks now and since then, you strapped that ridicules apron on, tried to prepare breakfast, lunch, and dinner only to turn this kitchen into a freaking danger zone. Enough is enough, Viktor!" Yurio clenched his left fist and slammed it on the table. It's a credit to the manufactures of the table that he didn't shatter it. Then the young skater hunches over his fist and clenched his teeth in anger. "Stop ruining perfectly good ingredients! If I don't get a proper breakfast made by pork cutlet within the next five minutes, I'll grab a pot myself and cook that little fishy that is occupying the bathroom for the past hour!"

Viktor pulls in a deep shaky breath, grabs a napkin and wipes the flower from his face. Then, the silver haired skater straightens his back, penetrates his eyes deep and stern into Yurio's, and…"Yuuri! Yurio threatens to eat our son if you don't make breakfast for him!" Viktor wailed as he ran into a straight bee-line outside the kitchen, hysterically.

"Viktor, we talked about this!" Yuuri grunted from inside their bedroom. "You said you would try to be more strict with Yurio instead of turning into a sobbing mess every time he threatens you!"

"But Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed, poking his head inside their bedroom. "I really, REALLY tried, but when looking stern into Yurio's eyes, like you advised me to do, I saw how cold they were! Cold and dangerous, Yuuri! Murderously even!"

Yuuri sighs then turns in the bed to look at his boyfriend standing in the doorway and shaking like a leaf. "Viktor, you should know by now that you are older…" Yuuri stops mid-sentence when noticing Viktor's shock-stricken expression then rolls his eyes. "Older as in mature, Viktor! Not as in…you know what, never mind. I'm taking a shower," Yuuri yawned, stretching his arms and legs.

"You can't! Zale is in there, taking a bath."

Yuuri sits up and rubs his eyes, sleepily. "What? He's still in there? You know what, maybe we should take him to the beach instead of letting him 'swim' in the bathtub."

"What if someone sees us with him?" Viktor gasped. Then Yurio screamed something from the kitchen and Viktor's face turned pale. "Yuuri, please feed that monster in our kitchen! You heard him, three minutes has passed so there is only two minutes left to satisfy him before he satisfies himself on our son!"

Yuuri rolls his eyes for a second time then steps out of the bed, putting his morning robe on and strolls outside the bedroom. Viktor sighed in relief then strutted to the bathroom and knocked before asking if the boy needed some help with drying himself off.

"Ugh, what is this?!" Yurio wrinkled his nose in disgust when he stared down at the watery substance in his bowl.

Yuuri plasters a polite smile on his face. "It's very healthy and nutritious, Yurio." Yurio shot a glare at Yuuri. "Fine, it's natto, okay? Natto mixed with white rice, banana and raw eggs. Now just eat it."

"Are you trying to poison me, pork cutlet bowl?! I want bliny, right now!"

Yuuri points at the mess. "Seriously, Yurio? You want me to make Russian pancakes in the middle of a destroyed kitchen. I was lucky enough that the broken eggs Viktor left on the kitchen bench was still good enough to scrape into that bowl of yours."

"That's it! I'm moving in with Otabek!"

"You know I don't care, right?" Yuuri shrugged and Yurio's gaze slowly turned murderous, then he stood up and stomped out of the room, angrily. It took a few seconds before Yuuri heard his boyfriend's horrified screams.

"Get that monster beast of yours out of here!" Yuuri sighed, realizing the blond skater had taken his cat, Vodka, into the bathroom to scare their son. After three weeks, the kid was still terrified of the cat.

"Vodka is not a monster beast!" Yurio roared angrily then moved his face closer to the cat on his arm and whispered something into his ear.

"Y-You just whispered in his ear to eat our son when he gets the chance, didn't you?!"

"Yes!" Yurio grinned. "Yes I did!" Then he pranced out the bathroom again, cat and all, while Viktor clutched Zale into his arms, protectively. Then he heard the front door shut with a loud thud, indicating that Yurio had left for skating practice.

Puffing out a relieved sigh, Viktor finished helping Zale with drying of his tail until it got replaced by human legs. After three weeks, Viktor was still amazed by it and wondered how it all was possible. Also, would there be more like him? Did he get separated from his family then got stuck on land until he and Makkachin found him? Viktor and Yuuri both asked the little boy a lot of those questions and more, but all he did was either shrug or drop his head to the floor, sadly. Viktor and Yuuri then asked how he would like it if they took him in and became his parents. The little boy's eyes glinted at that question, which was already more than enough for the two to know it was a yes. After that, Zale opened up more and even started to talk back when they asked him something, though, towards Yurio and strangers, he was still very skittish.

"Would you like to run to Ice Castle like daddy always does, or do you rather sit with papa on the bike?" Viktor asked when he had fully clothed the little boy and exited the bathroom with the boy beside him, holding his hand. Viktor thought it was best for Zale to refer to him as papa and to Yuuri as daddy. Yuuri agreed.

"I like to run with daddy this time," Zale replied with soft, hesitant voice. "If that's okay with you, papa." Viktor chuckled. He suddenly remembered Zale's first steps with human legs. It's more than normal he likes to try them while going faster than walking.

_"Come on, Zale, you can do it," Viktor cried cheerfully, encouraging the small boy to take a step forward as he stood behind him, holding both of the boys hands to keep him steady and in one place._

_Zale shakes his head vigorously. "I don't want to use these things. They feel weird and silly. Tails are better." The little boy took both Viktor's hands in a tighter grip when he almost fell._

_"Zale, we use legs to move from one spot to another. Your steps might be a bit wobbly at first, but you'll learn eventually. We all are wobbly on our feet at first."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes," Yuuri answered from off the couch, watching his boyfriend learning their 'son' his first 'baby' steps. It's like baby steps, right? It definitely looks like it is. "When we were babies, we did nothing else than crawl across the floor on hands and knees," Yuuri explained. "Then our parents taught us how to walk."_

_Viktor grins. "Not me. I was born with skates on."_

_"Skates?" Zale frowned._

_"Yes, skates. And one day you'll be skating too, just like daddy and papa, but first you need to use these things we call legs," Viktor said. "How about you walk to daddy, very carefully?"_

_Zale nods vigorously. He doesn't know yet what skates are, but they do sound cool. Slowly and hesitantly, the little boy let's go of Viktor's hands and moves his right foot forward. But instead of going straight forward, he swayed from left to right, like a drunken person. Luckily, Yuuri moved forward off the couch to catch him before he had the chance to fall._

_"This is going to take a while," Yuuri smiled then looked up to meet Viktor's eyes. They were watery as if he just had witnessed the most adorable thing ever. Which he did of course._

* * *

"So, how exactly did you end up babysitting that kid?" Otabek asked who sat on the couch beside Yurio watching Zale play with Makkachin while Yurio stroked Vodka's coat. "I mean, no offence, but I thought you would be the last person Yuuri would ask doing a responsible job like babysitting."

Yurio grunts displeased. "It's Viktor actually who asked me. Or better yet, bribed me with 50 dollars said it would be a good start to bond with that 'thing.' They decided to adopt him instead of throwing him back in the ocean and they expect me to be his uncle."

"Do they know you told me?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course not. Imagine the anxiety attack pork cutlet bowl will land into when he finds out. You better not let them know you know."

Otabek grins. "Uncle, huh? I can easily picture you as a sweet uncle."

"There's nothing sweet about me, alright?!" Yurio grunted with a major eye roll. "I'm going to get us some food from the kitchen. You'll keep an eye on him and make sure he won't do anything stupid!"

"Sure! Preventing people from doing stupid things is my expertise. I mean, I basically stop you from doing idiotic things, all day and every day." Otabek had to duck for that one.

Yurio stomps into the kitchen followed by Vodka who expected to get her favorite treat. Otabek decided to past the time by picking one of the movies Yurio had laid on the coffee table for them to watch during their babysit duty. Suddenly the tune of the Russian song Chum Drum Bedrum echoed through the apartment. Otabek looked around and realized it came from Yurio's phone and he saw the name on the caller ID.

"It looks like Viktor is making an attempt to check up on us." Some Russian's insults come from inside the kitchen. Otabek shook his head. "You want me to answer it?" Yurio mumbled something inaudible. "I take that as a yes. Otabek speaking."

"Otabek, it's me, Viktor," a soft whisper voice said on the other end of the line.

Otabek sighs. "Yeah, I know! I can read, unlike Yurio!"

"I heard that!" Yurio yelled from the kitchen, trying to open a can of cat meat to feed his cat who twirled around his feet, meowing hungrily. "Stop being so inpatient, you…" Yurio finished his sentence in Russian and Otabek briefly wondered whether it was insults or pet names. Then he returned his attention to Viktor who whispered something in his ear.

"Viktor, could you speak louder? I can barely hear you!"

"No, I can't speak louder because then he will hear me."

Otabek rolls his eyes. "Viktor, return to your date with Yuuri. Everything is fine with Zale. I just saw him heading to his bedroom with Makkachin. By the way, did you know Yurio has the tune of chum drum bedrum whenever you call?"

"Whaaat!" Viktor exclaimed, making Otabek temporarily deaf on one ear. "I told him to change it years ago! I told him million times I don't sound like that when something hits me between my legs with force!"

 _"Too much details,"_ Otabek thought then heard someone bang loudly onto a door at Viktor's end. "Viktor, are you in there?!" That was definitely Yuuri. "You come out right now, Viktor! I know Yurio is quite irresponsible, but Otabek is responsible enough for the both of them! Zale is perfectly save!"

"I know, Yuuri, but I suddenly realized that I forgot to shut Zale's bedroom window," Viktor lied quickly. "All I wanted was to tell them to shut it before Zale does it himself and falls…

"I shut it before we left! Now get out and stop worrying!"

"Yes!" Viktor replied obediently but then whispered to Otabek; "Please check up on Zale occasionally. Make sure he's…

"VIKTOR!"

"Yes Yuuri!" Viktor wailed sadly then hung up. Otabek stared at the phone, bemused. Yurio walked in with the snacks, Vodka lingering around his feet, begging for more food. "Seriously, how do you put up with them? They act like a married couple already."

Yurio sends a scowl. "I've been ranting about that almost every day. Are you even listening to me when I talk to you and tell you stuff?!" Yurio puts the snacks onto the coffee table then looks around. "Where's Fish-boy?"

"With Makkachin to his room. I'll go check on him while you start up the movie." Otabek stood up then walked towards the bedroom, knocking onto Zale's door. It was an easy guess because there was only one door on the left side of the hallway and two doors on the right side. One of the two doors on the right was labelled with 'stay out or else…' which clearly meant it leads to Yurio's room and since Otabek doubted Yurio would wanted to sleep next to the room of Viktor and Yuuri, the one next to Yurio's had to be Zale's. "Zale, it's me Otabek. We just want to know if you'll going to bed or still need something?" There's no answer from Zale but the young skater can hear Makkachin whine softly. "Zale?"

Otabek grabs the door handle, hesitant. Should he go in or should he go get Yurio? Maybe it's best he checks. Knowing Yurio, he would most likely kick down the door. Otabek calls out one more time, then when he gets no reply, he opens the door slowly.

Zale sits on his bed face turned towards the window staring out, motionless. Makkachin sits beside him gently pouching his arm to draw his attention. Nothing. An eerie feeling starts to creep up inside Otabek. He's not easily scared, but the way Zale sits on his bed staring out the window with a near frozen face, would even make the bravest person probably pee his pants.

"Zale?" Otabek calls out, barely louder than a whisper. He didn't want to startle the boy. Zale still didn't make a move, but Makkachin did. She looked at Otabek back to Zale back to Otabek. "Zale, it's me, Otabek. Is there something outside? Are you seeing something?"

Slowly, and hesitantly, Zale turned his head to look at Otabek. His eyes were glazy and seemed to look straight through Otabek. A chill ran down the skater's back.

"Otabek! Are you coming or what?!"

"Yeah, in a minute!" Otabek answered then says, addressed to Zale; "Yurio and I are going to watch a movie. You need something before you go to bed?"

Without replying the young skater, Zale turned his face back to the window and stared into space. The moon suddenly came from behind a cloud and illuminated the room and Zale's face. Zale closed his eyes as if he was in trance, then took in a deep, shallow breath.

"I want to take a swim."

Otabek was briefly surprised by Zale's sudden voice. He didn't know whether it was how sudden the request was or the way his voice sounded. It was soft. Almost trance like. Zale also had turned his head again, piercing his blue eyes deep into Otabek's. They were emotionless.

Otabek clears his throat. Probably he shouldn't think much of it. Probably the kid was just very sleepy, yet refused to sleep, like all kids.

"I think it's very late for a swim, Zale," Otabek said then walked towards the boy. "How about you ask Viktor and Yuuri in the morning? I bet they would love to take you out for a swim."

Otabek reaches his arms out to lift the boy off the bed, but suddenly felt one of his wrists in a tight grip with Zale's hand. A very tight grip. Otabek looked at the boy in shock and surprise. How would it be possible for a kid that age to have such a strong grip? And another thing. Why are is pupils so immense?

"I want to swim now!" Zale spoke in a hazy, trance like voice then softened his grip on Otabek's wrist and slipped off the bed and headed for the door. Makkachin gave Otabek's face a soft lick before jumping to the floor and following the young boy into the hallway. Otabek was too surprised to stop either of them.

Yurio, still sitting on the couch looking repeatedly at his watch in anticipation, took a deep annoyed sigh. Vodka, who sat on his lap purring in pure happiness, suddenly opened one of her eyes and growled softly.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Yurio growled when he saw Zale strolling through his view as he went to the kitchen, Makkachin trailing after him.

"Swimming!" Zale replied curtly and disappeared into the kitchen.

Yurio merely shrugs then says, sarcastically; "Have fun!" The front door closed with a soft click, but Vodka still didn't stop growling. His hair was all up and even his tail had grown twice its size. "Yeah I know, nasty boy huh?" Yurio cooed while trying to stroke the cat's coat back into his original state. "If it all goes well, that kid finds his pod or whatever they call their family down the deep blue and we can pretend nothing of this happened. We convince both pork cutlet and Viktor it was nothing but a dream. Viktor will stop playing happy family and coach me." Vodka meowed as if he was totally agreeing with his owner. Yurio looked at his watch again. "Otabek! I really like to finish the movie before-ah! There you are! Sit down will yah?! I like to start the movie!"

"Where is Zale and Makkachin?"

"Swimming or something," Yurio replied with an impatient look. "Just sit down, okay?"

"You actually let him walk out?!"

"Yes!"

"Why?!" Otabek exclaimed. Yurio gave his fellow skater an odd look. "I mean, didn't you see that trance like look on his face?"

Yurio's shrugs nonchalantly. "Nope, not really." Otabek's mouth slowly drops when Yurio grabs the popcorn bowl and starts to eat, casually. "Now sit down so we can watch the movie."

"You actually let a six year old boy walk out the door roaming the dark streets on his own?!"

Yurio swallows his popcorn down then shrugs; "So? This is Hasetsu, not Russia. Besides, Makkachin is with him."

"You are unbelievable!"

"Well you didn't stop him either!" Yurio yelled in defence. "You could have stopped him from walking out of his room, but noooooooo!"

Otabek opens his mouth to object but instantly realizes it's no use. Mainly because Yurio would retort something back, but also because Yurio had a point. Not that Otabek would ever admit it.

"You know what, never mind. We won't get anywhere if we keep going on like this. I don't really care what you do but I'll go looking for the kid."

Yurio's mouth drops open. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously! I don't know about you, but the fact that Viktor is Russian and I have no idea if his family has connections with the Russian mafia or not, I'll rather hunt down an entire ocean for a mer-boy than get hunted down by a mafia! I'm very attached to my head and like to keep it where it is!"

Yurio rolls his eyes. "I'm also Russian, you know that right?"

"Do you or your family have ties with the mafia?"

"Well…no…but neither does Viktor's."

Otabek sighs. "You don't know for sure, do you? I mean, Nikiforov sounds bad-ass enough for a notorious Russian crime-boss." And with that, Otabek walked out of the apartment. When he finally had started up his motor cycle he saw Yurio exiting the apartment. "Does this mean you decided to come?"

"Yes! But not because I think Viktor has connections with the Russian mafia! I suddenly realized Mrs. Katsuki could become far more scarier than a Russian mafia when she finds out we failed babysitting her only grandson."

* * *

Zale had felt perfectly normal when he left to his bedroom with Makkachin. It was when he sat down on his bed to pull the curtains closed when a weird feeling overwhelmed him. For some reason he couldn't pull his eyes off of the full moon. It felt like something forced his eyes to the moon. Forced him to nothing but staring at it. Then he heard a voice, calling his name, asking him if he needed something. But it sounded far away. He felt something pouch his arm gently, over and over again, but even though he wanted to react to the voice and the pouching animal beside him, he couldn't. He just couldn't pull his eyes off the full moon. Then he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and that moment he heard a soft whisper in the wind, which was strange because the window was closed. Whatever the whisper was said that he had to take a swim. At the same time he also got the urgent feeling to take a swim, and not in the bathtub like his papa and daddy wanted, but outside. In the ocean.

Zale heard himself talking to the 'nice' babysitter, but just as the babysitter's voice, his sounded far away too. Hazy and soft. When the babysitter tried to lift him up, he grabbed his wrist in a tight grasp. He could have used his merman powers to make the babysitter fly through the room away from him, but he remembered someone once told him to only use it and show it to land-people if he was in real danger, and only when he was much older. He was just six and not skilled enough to use them properly. He could make himself fly through the room instead.

After that, Zale felt himself walk out the door. The mean babysitter surprisingly hadn't stopped him either. Outside the fresh air brushed his cheeks and a salty smell lingered through the air. The full moon shone brightly, illuminating the streets below. The whisper voice in the wind and the salty smell lead him to the beach. Then to the place his papa found him three weeks ago.

Zale climbed over the slippery boulders, closely followed by the animal that refused to leave his side. Once he reached the sandy area behind the boulders, the full moon reflected in the water, giving it a magical glow. Zale didn't hesitate and stepped into the water, letting the waves crash around his feet as he walked on. The waves weakened his legs every now and then, but once he felt the tingly sensation in his toes, Zale dove into the water letting the water engulf him while his legs got replaced by a blue tail.

Looking down at his tail while still being submerged, Zale smiled happy. It felt like he belonged. It was nice sitting in the bathtub for hours, but it was nothing like swimming in the ocean. Would it be bad if he just swam away to never look back or return to land? He was a merman after all, right? Even though he had felt nothing but love from his papa and daddy for the past three weeks, he would never be truly like them, would he?

Zale surfaced the water and took in a deep breath of the salty air around him, instantly feeling a lot better. It felt like the trance he had been in since he saw the full moon through his bedroom window, had lifted. It felt like he had control over his body and thoughts again. When he looked up he realized the moon had crept behind a cloud again.

Makkachin barked in the distance behind him. Zale turned around and saw that he already had swum quite a few meters off shore. Why the dog barked, Zale didn't understand. She didn't want him to come back, did she?

Slowly turning back to the water ahead of him and glancing into the distance, Zale suddenly felt loneliness overwhelming him. Though he desperately wanted to turn back to his home, he also knew it wasn't really his home anymore. His mom had left him on land, alone. She cried though and she said she loved him so much. And that her love for him made her do what she did. She used her ring with a small blue stone to change his tail into legs.

"You'll be alright, sweetie," his mom said when silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Then her face turned into a gentle and warm smile as she looked at the boulder wall and heard the sound of a dog, barking on the other side of the wall. "I know you will."

Then, as she dove underwater, the dog appeared on top of the boulder wall then trailed agile down and towards Zale, licking his face playfully. Back then Zale didn't know the dog only wanted to play. He was scared and alone. He screamed and recoiled against the boulders.

A tear fell down Zale's cheek when the memory of his mom leaving him faded away and made him float back to reality. He still didn't understand why his mom left him, but with what she said before she left, Zale realized she most likely would have observed land-people for quite some time. She must have observed his new papa and daddy, knowing their routines and made the decision to leave him on the beach for them to find.

Suddenly knowing what to do, Zale turned to face the beach. If his mommy picked those two land-people to be his papa and daddy, whatever the reason was for leaving him in the first place, Zale wanted to stay with them. They were nothing but friendly to him so far.

Suddenly, the moon crept away from behind the cloud, illuminating the water and Zale. Zale felt the same pull like he felt in the bedroom then heard the soft whisper voice as before. The thought of returning to his papa and daddy was completely wiped from his mind. All he wanted was to dive back underwater and swim around for as long as he could, so he did.

* * *

Otabek and Yurio searched for twenty minutes, shouting Zale's name over and over again until their throats became too sore to keep yelling. They raced as fast as they could towards the beach knowing it would be the place a mer-boy would go first, but soon they reached it they saw nothing but empty sand and water.

"ZALE!" Otabek shouted, holding a flashlight as he and Yurio walked down the shoreline. All they heard was the sound of the waves crashing onto the rocks. "ZALE!"

"Crap, it's Viktor," Yurio suddenly mumbled. Otabek stopped in his tracks and turned around. Yurio had his phone in his hands and looked at his friend for help. After it rang several times, Yurio decided to just answer it. "Hey Viktor, how are you doing?"

"Yurio, where are you?! Yuuri and I came back in an empty house."

Yurio looks at Otabek who shook his head to let Yurio know he would not lie for him. Yurio scowls at him then drags in a long deep sigh. "Viktor…we…" Yurio gulped. "Fish-boy decided to go for a swim and he was gone before we knew it."

"What?!" Viktor exclaimed into Yurio's ear then he could hear the silver haired figure skater mumble all sorts of things before he completely shouted everything into Russian. Yurio deserved the insults and he knew it. "Where are you and Otabek right now?!"

"At the beach. We've been looking for him and..." No wait, he can't tell Makkachin went with the boy, right? Viktor would definitely go bonkers. "We took Makkachin with us to follow Fish-boy's tracks."

"He's a poodle, Yurio, not a beagle!" Viktor yelled. "Also, stop calling him fish-boy! You know what, just stay where you are! Yuuri and I are coming. Don't do anything stupid!"

 _"I wonder what qualifies as stupid,"_ Yuri pondered then began to formulate an idea but was interrupted by Otabek who grabbed his arm.

"Do you hear that?!" Yurio listens carefully then slowly shakes his head. "I think I heard Makkachin! It came from there!" Without waiting for Yurio's response, Otabek ran into the direction he heard Makkachin's barks. "Makkachin!"

Otabek halted abruptly and Yurio nearly knocked into him from behind. They found themselves in front of boulder wall. They could hear Makkachin bark behind it.

"How did that dog get there?" Yurio frowned when he scanned the boulders.

Otabek points up. "I think she must have climbed over it. It's not that high but it looks very slippery. How about you walk back to meet up with Viktor and Yuuri then bring them here while I'll climb my way over the boulders to see if Zale is still with Makkachin?"

"Are you kidding me?" Yurio exclaimed. "I'm coming with you! I want to know what's behind…I mean…" Yurio cleared his throat. "What if you slip and fall?"

Otabek rolls his eyes then puts his flashlight into his belt and starts climbing up the slippery boulders. Lucky both Yurio and Otabek were strong rock climbers which made the climb easier and faster. Once they were at the top, Otabek pulled the flashlight again and illuminated the sand below them.

"What is this place?" Yurio asked when they saw an open, sandy area, surrounded by large boulders identical to the ones they stood on. Other boulders created an open pathway to the shallow water where they saw Makkachin, barking at the water and the waves that crashed onto the sandy area.

The boys quickly climb down the boulders then jump to the sandy parts and looked around. Otabek used the flashlight to illuminate the waters then saw, a few meters off shore, a shape floating in the water. He nudged Yurio's elbow and pointed.

"You think that's Zale?"

Yurio narrows his eyes then nods curtly before cupping both sides of his mouth and yells; "Zale, get back right now before I'll…arg." Otabek just elbowed Yurio, painfully then received an angry scowl. "We have to get him out of the water somehow, don't we?!"

"Not like that, you idiot! You might startle him and he will swim away." Otabek sighs then looks at the shape in the water, realizing it hadn't moved at all. "Wait, he can swim right?"

Yurio scowled. "He has a tail, so yeah!" Otabek decided to take no notice of Yurio's sharp comment then handed him the flashlight. Yurio frowned. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"I'm going to get him," Otabek said determined then removed his watch and pocketed it into his leather jacket before taking it off as well. Then he took his shoes off and removed his socks as well.

Knowing that the water would be freezing cold, Otabek took in a deep breath then starts to walk to the open water. He feels the strong current trying to weaken his legs, but he keeps going until he's up to his waist in the water. Then he dives in and starts to propel himself forward, towards the shape in the distance. So far it hadn't moved at all, which made him worried. Nobody really knew much about mer-people since they were considered as a mythical creatures, so maybe, even when they were practically born with a tail, they still needed guidance swimming? Or would that be a stupid thing to think? But how big would the chance be that he was knocked out?

 _"Maybes he's sleeping?"_ Otabek thought to himself as the distance between him and the shape in the water became smaller. A few more strong strokes and the young skater could tell it was definitely Zale, floating on his back.

Viktor's and Yuuri's voices echoed through the quite air as they called out for Otabek and Yurio. Yurio instantly replied by yelling back their location. Otabek finally reached Zale and saw his eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping.

To not startle the little child, Otabek nudged his arm gently. There was no response. After pinching Zale's arm, Otabek still didn't see any reaction. He could hear Viktor scream something back at the beach, followed by Yuuri's voice, yelling at Viktor to stay on the beach. That there was no use for him going in the water as well. Obviously Viktor did not listen because Otabek heard the sound of splashing water, as if someone propelled himself with strong strokes towards him.

"Zale, wake up!" Otabek said, shaking the child a little. There was no response. Otabek then checked the child's pols and breathing, which he luckily felt. "That's a relief."

"ZALE!" Viktor gasped exhausted, finally reaching Otabek and the boy. Then he shook the child firmly, trying to wake him up. "Zale! Wake up! Papa's here, wake up!"

Finally, after what seemed minutes, Zale's eyelids fluttered before finally open up completely.

"Papa?" he asked, warily. Viktor exclaimed a gasp of relief then enveloped the child into his arms.

On the beach, Yuuri could not help to not hug Yurio in relief soon he realized Zale was fine.

"Arg, let go of me, you pork cutlet bowl!" Yurio grunted when he felt like he was going to faint, because Yuuri cut off his air supply during the hug. Yuuri obeyed then looked back at the water where he saw Otabek and Viktor swim back with Zale. Yurio narrowed his eyes. "What is that?"

Yuuri followed Yurio's finger, pointing at something that was behind the three persons in the water. It looked like a strange, blue glow. Makkachin noticed the approaching danger as well and started to bark loudly.

"The moon bouncing off on the water surface?" Yuuri suggested, even though his gut told him that wasn't what they saw. The glow slowly moved towards Viktor, Otabek, and Zale then stopped and started to circular underneath them. "A shark that ate glowing algae?"

The two skaters share one look, letting the words Yuuri just said sink through. Realizing it would most likely not be a shark either but also not wanting to take the risk, Yuuri and Yurio cupped the sides of their mouth and yelled at the three to swim faster.

"Swim! There's something in the water! Swim!" both Yurio and Yuuri screamed from the top of their lungs. Viktor and Otabek looked around in horror then start to kick the water, swimming as fast as they could back to the beach. Zale used the strength of his fluke to propel himself through the water while holding tightly onto Viktor's body.

"FASTER!" Yuuri screamed.

"IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Yurio roared, striking more fear into the swimmers hearts. Otabek accelerated his speed but Viktor, who never had any proper stamina, could barely move. He was too exhausted. Then he also felt Zale's tight grasp disappear.

"Zale!" Viktor exclaimed, turning around to see I he could find the boy. He found him not far from him and instantly pulled him back in a tight grasp.

Unknowing to Viktor, Zale clenched his fist beneath the water surface creating a ring of bubbly water around him and Viktor. The glow kept circling around the two before moving away. Then Viktor felt strong hands grabbing hold onto him and Zale. Viktor objected until he realized it was Yuuri and Yurio, trying to drag him onto shore while Otabek dragged Zale to the beach.

"What was that?!" Viktor gasped in horror, soon they were back at the safety of the beach. Makkachin had stopped growling and barking and now greeted everyone, happily, trying to lick their faces.

"No idea," Yuuri replied with shaky voice then pulled both Viktor and Zale in, hugging them tightly. The waves crashed calmly onto the rocks. There was no sign of the danger they were in, minutes ago. It was like nothing had ever happened.


End file.
